Hopeless Fountain Kingdom
| last album picture = Halsey - Badlands.png | album picture = | next album picture = | last album = Badlands | album = Hopeless Fountain Kingdom | next album = | last release = 2015 | album release = 2017 | next release =N/A |caption = Album cover}} Hopeless Fountain Kingdom'' ''(stylized as hopeless fountain kingdom) is the upcoming second studio album by American electropop artist Halsey. It was released on June 2, 2017. The deluxe version is exclusive to digital retailers and Target. Background After the final date of the Badlands Tour, Halsey tweeted "You can find me in the Kingdom", revealing the concept of her second album.https://twitter.com/halsey/status/764652249217892352?lang=en She tweeted a similar tweet before officially announcing Badlands.'' When the announcement was made, Halsey made her profile and background pictures on her Twitter and Instagram accounts white. She also posted multiple pictures of white screencaps. On March 7, 2017, Halsey officially announced the title and release date of the album via her Twitter account. On April 10, 2017, she revealed that the upcoming album would include some featured artists, including a "very, very big urban rap artist."Halsey Changes Gears With New Dance-Influenced Album On the morning of April 28, 2017 select fans woke up to a newspaper on their doorsteps by the name of ''The Kingdom Times. The paper included various "news stories" regarding the events that took place in the Now Or Never music video as well as other miscellaneous stories. When the paper was unfolded, the official Hopeless Fountain Kingdom track list was revealed. Concept Following the pattern of Halsey's previous releases, Hopeless Fountain Kingdom is expected to be a concept album. It appears that the album will follow a modernized storyline similar to Romeo and Juliet. The concept is as follows: The album is set in a futuristic land (possibly known as the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom), and revolves around two families: Angelus and Aureum. The Angelus family rules over the kingdom, while the Aureum family lives among the common people. When heir to the throne Solis Angelus falls in love with Luna Aureum, chaos ensues. The album is expected to follow this conflict. On May 16, 2017, Halsey hinted via her Twitter account that the album would be accompanied by a series of connected music videos.h on Twitter In the Behind the Scenes video for Now Or Never, Halsey revealed that the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom is a sort of purgatory for people who are too bad for heaven, but too good for hell. Luna and Solis are rumored to be the only two people born inside the Kingdom. Release and promotion Following the release of the lead single, Now Or Never, and its official music video on April 4, 2017, a preorder for Hopeless Fountain Kingdom became available worldwide. It was then revealed that the deluxe version of the album would include 16 tracks, while the standard would have 13. It was later released on June 2, 2017. Along with the digital preorder, Halsey's official online shop introduced an HFK box set, an HFK vinyl (a limited number of vinyls with an autographed jacket were also available), a shirt, and a choker. In the days leading up to Coachella 2017, promotional billboards for Hopeless Fountain Kingdom began popping up in North America. On May 4, 2017, the second single from the album, Eyes Closed, was debuted live on Zane Lowe's Beats 1 Radio show. On May 18, 2017, Halsey linked her fans to the official Hopeless Fountain Kingdom website via her Luna Aureum account.luna on Twitter On the site, fans could see three tarot cards and three pages (Gallery, Tarot, Contact). The contact link led to a page asking fans to sign up for an HFK newsletter. It is worth nothing that the contact form also asked for fans' star signs The Tarot link led to a page with three pictures. The pictures were the official Now Or Never single cover, the Eyes Closed single cover, and a previously unseen blue single cover, which was later revealed to be the artwork for Strangers. The Gallery link led back to the main page. When fans clicked the "l" in the floating "Hopeless Fountain Kingdom" text, they were taken to a secret page with a letter. The page also played a snippet of 100 Letters. Gallery Bluesinglecover.jpg|Unknown single cover Letter54.jpg|Letter 54 HFKmain.jpg|Website mainpage Singles On April 4, 2017, Halsey released the first single off the album, Now Or Never, and a music video to accompany it. Exactly a month later on May 4, 2017, she released the second single, Eyes Closed. On May 24, 2017, Halsey officially announced via her Twitter account that the third single from the record, Strangers, would be released that coming Friday (the 26th).h on Twitter Starting on May 9, 2017, fans who preordered the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom vinyl through select indie record stores in the U.S. received a limited edition 7" vinyl of the first two singles from the album.http://www.carolinestorefinder.com/halsey/ Halsey then released a new single, Strangers, on May 26th, 2017, a week prior to the record's release. It is portrayed as an LGBT love song, using she/her pronouns. Track listing Standard edition Deluxe edition Trivia *Halsey first referenced the album's title as early as 2014. *Halsey referenced this album when announcing Badlands,'' so she was likely coming up with ideas for this album before ''Badlands was even finished. *The title was also hinted at in the credits of Badlands. *Halsey wrote with The Weeknd and Sia for the album. *Halsey's Twitter bio as of May 2017, ("true, I talk of dreams. which are the children of an idle brain.") is an excerpt from Act 1 Scene 4 of "Romeo & Juliet", a classic play which the concept of this album appears to be based off of. *Regarding the inspiration behind the title of the record, there is a real fountain off of the L train's Halsey street stop in Brooklyn that bears the same name. *There is at least one pure piano ballad on the album. It was produced by Greg Kurstin.Halsey Talks Sci-Fi Breakup Album, Following Up Megahit 'Closer' *Halsey's favorite songs on the record are Lie, Bad At Love, and Hopeless. Gallery Hfkshirt2.png|HFK shirt Hfkchoker.png|HFK choker Hfkshirt.png|HFK vinyl Hfkvinyld2c.png|HFK d2c vinyl Hfkboxset.png|HFK box set Hfkuo.jpg|Urban Outfitters HFK Vinyl Hfkcd.png|HFK CD hfkdeluxetracks.jpg|Deluxe edition track listing Indieexclusivehfk.jpg|Exclusive red/yellow splatter vinyl + 7" single vinyl References Category:Albums Category:Unreleased Category:2017 Category:Hopeless Fountain Kingdom